


You Saved Me

by carrymybeatingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Confession, F/M, One Shot, The 100 - Freeform, but the same angsty leaders, it's a new planet, the head and the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrymybeatingheart/pseuds/carrymybeatingheart
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke confess their feelings to one another, in their own way, during a walk on the new planet (one shot)





	You Saved Me

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me very much," Clarke confessed, pushing the overgrown branches out of their way. They were the first to walk here. Period. It was still a new concept to the both of them that as far as they knew, they were the first ones here. 

"Who?" he asked, following Clarke. 

"Echo," Clarke muttered in response. Her heart clenched as the flow of memories associated with her name rushed through her mind like a mini movie. A knife to the throat. Her lips against Bellamy's. When she told Clarke that Bellamy was still alive. 

Clarke knew she had to cut Echo some slack. There was good, too. Most of that good came from Bellamy. Who wouldn't become a little bit softer after seeing his heart? Clarke knew she changed the moment she realized just how much she needed Bellamy after Mt. Weather. 

Clarke realized things hadn't changed much. She still needed Bellamy. Now more than ever.

"She'll come around," Bellamy replied, still behind Clarke on their expedition. "She knows how important you are." 

He almost left it at that, but something in Bellamy was pleading to be set free. This was a new planet, Bellamy thought. A new opportunity. 

"She knows how important you are to me."

Clarke stopped. Everything in her body froze until Bellamy crashed right into her. She did not pay attention to him, but to his words. They kept replaying over in her head. 

To me. 

Bellamy stared at Clarke while she processed what he just said only moments ago. He forced himself not to look away. Instead, he met her eyes with such intensity that it felt like the world came to a halt and zoomed in on this very moment. 

Clarke wanted to ask Bellamy something. Something she's been wanting to ask ever since she saw Bellamy and Echo caught in a lover's embrace. Why her? 

Bellamy felt the shift in Clarke as if it was happening to him. Six years apart and then more years in age-preserving sleep and yet they were still connected. 

He did not want Clarke to ask, so he beat her to the punch. Bellamy did not want Clarke to go through the embarrassment on asking a question he was still asking himself. He owed her an explanation. 

"I thought you were dead, Clarke."

Bellamy remembered the first time he kissed Echo. The guilt that spread over his heart and mind after kissing the woman that almost killed his own sister and put a blade to Clarke's throat. The only thing that kept him going to Echo was the fact that he could finally stop thinking about Clarke when they kissed her. A temporary distraction until he saw Clarke alive. Now, that guilt came back full-on. 

"If I had known you were alive," he tried to get the words out, but he failed. He hoped Clarke would fill in the blanks on her own. 

"Then what?" Clarke whispered. She felt herself becoming slowly undone in front of him. 

Clarke noticed the slight twitch in Bellamy's hand. It was so sudden, she could've missed it. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he was holding himself back. Clarke wanted him to touch her. She knew that once he did, she would never let go. The few feet between them was worse than when she was looking up at the sky those lonely nights on the rover. 

"Then things would be different." Bellamy could not bring himself to say the truth. Not yet. He cared too much about their people, their friendship, to let his feelings get in the way. He could not take this risk unless he knew for sure that Clarke felt the same way. 

"I know Madi told you about the calls."

"When were you going to tell me?" Bellamy asked. 

"Well," Clarke began, "if I told you about the calls, then I would have to explain everything else."

"Like what?" Bellamy questioned. "Clarke, you can tell me." 

"I know," she replied. She began to look towards the trees, the oranges and yellows coming through the leaves as one of the suns was setting nearby. "I just - I needed to stay sane. I was by myself until Madi and even when I was with her, she wasn't you." 

Clarke focused her attention back on Bellamy. His eyebrows were drawn as Clarke started to open up about her years alone on Earth. He was so proud of all that she accomplished on her own and could not believe that he was a part of that. 

"Madi even started to ask for stories about you guys." Clarke smiled, remembering the quiet nights she laid down next to Madi and told her about Bellamy, Raven, Monty, even Murphy. "Everyone had a role those stories. Raven was the brilliant mechanic. Monty was the brave peacemaker." Clarke started to step closer towards Bellamy, bridging the gap between them. 

Clarke waited until she was just a few inches shy of Bellamy until she spoke again. "You were always the hero, Bellamy. You still are." 

"You were the one that saved us, Clarke. Remember?" Bellamy was thrown by how close Clarke was to him, especially her lips. He tried to slow his breaths. Little did he know that she was doing the same exact thing. 

"But you were the one that kept me alive," Clarke whispered with a slight smile creeping onto the corners of her lips. 

They stood like that for who knows as long. The colors of the sunset started the fade and a blue hue was forming against their cheeks. The moonlight fell through the leaves and landed in the space between them. It was almost mocking the two for being so far apart when they could be closer. 

Bellamy started to lean in towards Clarke as she closed her eyes. A short intake of breath and soon enough- 

"Guys!" A distant voice broke the two apart. It was Raven. Time to go back to camp. 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy one last time and gave a little nod before turning around to head back. 

"Clarke, wait." Bellamy reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand, spinning her around. In an instant, Bellamy took Clarke's face in his calloused hands and brought his lips to meet hers. It took Clarke a moment to get past the surprise of it all, but once she finally gave in it felt natural. Like she should have been doing this all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bellarke fic. I had a few lines running through my head and I finally wrote them down into this. I might make this into a series, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
